mlb_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Alya Césaire
Alya Césaire7 is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont and Marinette Dupain-Cheng's best friend. She is also the sole admin of the Ladyblog and head of the school blog. In "Lady Wifi", after Alya gets suspended from school because of Chloé Bourgeois, she gets akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Lady Wifi, a supervillain whose powers come from her smartphone and its Wi-Fi signal. In "Sapotis", after Alya receives the Fox Miraculous from Ladybug, she, when the Miraculous is inhabited by Trixx, becomes Rena Rouge8, a fox-themed superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in the second season.91011 In "Mayura", during the fight with Scarlet Moth, Rena Rouge is akumatized into Rena Rage, a fox-themed supervillain. In "Oblivio", Alya, alongside Nino, is akumatized into Oblivio, a memory-erasing supervillain. Appearance Physical Apperance Alya is a Martiniquan Creole-French girl with the height of 5'5". She has hazel eyes and heart-shaped lips. Alya has wavy and reddish-brown ombre hair which grows slightly past her shoulders, with the tips of her hair having a lighter shade of copper-red. Above her right eyebrow, she has a beauty mark. Civilian Attire She wears black-rimmed glasses, with a white spot on each side, while her outfit consists of a white tank top underneath a short-sleeved plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes; light blue jeans, and white sneakers with black tops. She wears a light berry-colored lipstick. As Rena Rouge When transformed, Rena Rouge's hair becomes a three-tone ombré, having the roots turn dark red/red-orange, blending to orange with the tips being white, and she wears her hair back into a high ponytail with an orange hairband. She wears an orange mask with a white bottom half and a black mark above each eye. Two orange fox ears with white insides, black tips, and black edges are attached to the top of her head. The top layer of her suit, akin to an overcoat, is orange with a white front, a black swan-necked collar, and black arms and gloves up to the middle of her upper arms. The overcoat layer attaches down the vertical front center with a zipper, and the Fox Miraculous becomes the zipper. The overcoat also has a long fox tail-like coattail that ends a bit below her knees at a sharp white tip. The bottom layer of her suit is orange with a white center on the front of the body and black legs starting at a point in the middle of her upper legs. She also wears black boots with orange soles and black fox paw print markings. She attaches her flute diagonally on her back when it's not being used. As Lady Wifi Lady Wifi has a black butterfly-shaped mask on her face, and her eyes are dark magenta. She wears a black suit, her lower arms, and legs white with three stripes that are white above each. On her chest is a glowing hot pink Wi-Fi symbol, and a thin white line goes around her waist, with the line creating a semicircle above a short vertical white line in the front, resembling a power button. As Rena Rage In "Mayura" Rena Rage has the same appearance as her superhero counterpart except for being red all over, owing to her having been taken over by a scarlet akuma. Her appearance resulting from a regular akuma is unknown. As Oblivio Oblivio is a purple silhouette that has a laser cannon in its left hand and wears a gray glove on its right hand. Personality Alya is rather energetic, passionate, and funny, confident, yet down to earth and smart. She is extremely loyal, supportive, helpful, and sometimes pushy, such as when she goes out of her way to encourage and (sometimes literally) push Marinette into spending time with Adrien. She is also very stubborn when it comes to doing things her way, such as the photo shoot in Reflekdoll. Her cleverness and foresight have come in handy many times. After Marinette thinks she accidentally lost a video of Ladybug on Alya's cellphone, Alya explains that she had already posted the video on her blog, mindful that something might go wrong when she showed Marinette the video. From thoroughly observing Ladybug and Cat Noir in action, Alya has figured out the basics of the superheroes' work, such as breaking the akumatized object to stop the villain. She doesn't like being undermined or doubted by others, especially when it comes to her work. Alya has a dramatic side to her personality as well, such as when she pretends to be a unicorn with Manon (in "Stormy Weather") and when she later makes an excuse to Adrien's photographer, who asks her to be a support model for Adrien, so Marinette can do the modeling instead. Having to babysit her younger siblings at home, she is great with kids. When it comes to anything involving Ladybug and Cat Noir, Alya easily becomes very excited and basically has a single goal of updating her blog as soon as possible, such as when in "The Pharaoh", she is kidnapped by the titular villain to be a sacrifice yet still records herself and live streams the video on her blog. She also tends to jump to conclusions, such as when she quickly suspects Chloé of being Ladybug after seeing the girl with her own Ladybug suit and toy yo-yo and mistaking them for the real ones. She also has a habit of never checking her sources or doing ethical investigating of her blog posts, while demanding others to provide proof for their claims, even though she doesn't to that herself often. In "Volpina", she readily believes Lila's claim of once being saved by Ladybug. Alya was for a long time intent on finding out what the civilian identities of the two superheroes are and was willing to follow almost any lead she was given towards that goal. In her pursuit of the truth, Alya tends to forget her own safety at times, needing rescue by the very superheroes she's filming. Sometimes, she goes too far, such as spying on Chloé's locker, which results in her getting punished by Mr. Damocles. As described by Cat Noir in "The Pharaoh", Alya is a "brave chick," unafraid to get close to villains or willing to jump into danger to protect others. Her bravery and determination has helped both civilians and superheroes, such as when she makes a plan with her classmates to save Marinette in "Befana", sacrificing herself in the process, and when she rides a bike to distract the titular villain of "Gigantitan" from harming Ladybug, showing her skills as a leader. As Ladybug, Marinette in "The Pharaoh" also calls Alya bossy, feisty, and bold. She holds great admiration and respect for the two superheroes, especially Ladybug, wishing to know anything and everything about her. Much more, she wildly dreams of knowing Ladybug's identity but would respect her desire to keep it secret, and wishes to work alongside her, as mentioned in the Ladyblog and "Sapotis". Also in the same episode, most of that dream come true when the superheroine chooses her to wield the Fox Miraculous and asks Alya for her help in defeating the villain. She greatly values the trust Ladybug has in her, making Alya someone of her word, and she has a burning desire to continue helping her new teammates. Another side to her is that she can be a bit demanding at times just as keeping Nino in line about revealing Marinette's crush on Adrien. As Rena Rouge, Alya retains most of her personality traits such as her undying loyalty, trustworthiness, and curiosity about Ladybug and Cat Noir. She is supportive of her allies, whom she gets very excited about working with, causing her to be a bit of a scatterbrain. A fast learner, Rena Rouge takes quickly to her new abilities, but while it is hard for her to give her Miraculous back to Ladybug, she keeps to her promise. As Lady Wifi, her desire for answers increases considerably. Despising Ladybug's secrecy, she will stop at nothing to find out her secret identity, even if it means exposing a horrible person underneath, such as when she believes that Chloé is Ladybug. Her speediness to update onlookers remains the same, but her methods for finding info become sneakier and harsher. As Oblivio, she wants nothing more than to erase the memories of everyone in Paris. Abilities As a Civilian Alya is very tech-savvy. She keeps up the school blog and Ladyblog with ease, uploading videos, streaming live recordings, and adding articles. She records with her cellphone and knows how to download videos from it. Along with technological skills, Alya is a very good writer, composing blogs for Ladybug and penning the script for Nino's film in "Horrificator". She excels at presenting herself in her videos, explaining situations when needed and usually keeping her cool if the situation gets dangerous, as with the Pharaoh. Observant and a quick thinker, Alya has figured out a lot of things about Ladybug, Cat Noir, their Miraculouses, and the villains they fight from watching them. As Rena Rouge Rena Rouge has enhanced skills, such as speed, strength, and most prominently, agility, shown when she can jump to heights that Ladybug and Cat Noir cannot. Rena Rouge uses her flute as her weapon, being able to fight with it easily, and also uses it for her special power. Like a fox, she also enhanced senses such as hearing, smell and night vision. Her special power, Mirage, is executed by playing her flute to produce an orange ball of energy at the far end of it. Wherever she throws the ball of energy by swinging the flute, it creates an illusion. However, the illusion disappears if it is touched. Although Mirage is handy to use, Rena Rouge must use it wisely, as she can only use it once before reverting to her civilian form five minutes after using it. As Rena Rage She retains the same ability as Rena Rouge, as well as the same weapon. As Lady Wifi A Wi-Fi signal gives Lady Wifi power, but if the signal is too weak or nonexistent, she loses her abilities. She uses her cellphone, which is the akumatized object, as her weapon. Swiping her phone, she can shoot out glowing pink icons, to wit: * The pause and stop icons, which can freeze people. * The padlock icon, which can lock doors, and bind body parts to a surface. * The camera icon, which she uses to film and broadcast videos that she can project in the sky and on all available screens. * The fast forward icon, which acts like a hoverboard as a mode of transportation. This is first shown in "The Puppeteer". She is also able to dispel any of the currently in-use icons by crossing them off using her cellphone. Additionally, Lady Wifi can teleport herself using cell phones and antennas. Even without her phone abilities, Lady Wifi is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, easily being able to pin Cat Noir down on the ground. In "The Puppeteer", Lady Wifi is also shown to be remarkably strong, easily lifting an entire wooden chest and throwing it across the room at Ladybug. As Oblivio Oblivio has super strength and wields a laser cannon that can fire a blast of purple energy that causes whoever it hits to lose their memories. Family Her Family Members Are * Otis Césaire(Father) * Marlena Césaire(Mother) * Nora Césaire(older sister) * Ella and Etta Césaire(younger sisters) Nora Césaire Alya Césaire Ella Césaire Etta Césaire Category:Civilians \